1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus supporting a plurality of interfaces and a method of setting up a network connection of the image forming apparatus via the plurality of interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a plurality of devices supporting wired and/or wireless interfaces use a first MAC address with respect to a wired network and use a second MAC address with respect to a wireless network, the wired network and the wireless network can be distinguished, and thus the devices may perform wired communication and wireless communication simultaneously. However, if the plurality of devices use a single MAC address with respect to both the wired network and the wireless network, conflicts occur between wired communication and wireless communication, and thus the plurality of devices cannot perform wired communication and wireless communication simultaneously.
In a case where a remote-controllable user interface, such as an embedded web server (EWS), is integrated in a device supporting wired and/or wireless interfaces (e.g., a printer), as a user interface setting up a wireless network connection of the device, a wireless network connection is set up according to a setup value received from another device (e.g., a personal computer of a user) via a wired interface, and then the user eliminates a wired communication path by removing a cable connected to the wired interface such that the device can be connected to the wireless network. In particular, when a user inputs incorrect network connection values, such as an ID or a password, both the wireless network and wired network are disconnected.